lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
William Lovie III's Takeover of Lucerne
William Lovie III.'s takeover of Lucerne was an event that happened shortly during the end of The Journey and resulted in the removal of James Lovie II. as the King of the Kingdom of Lucerne and the Coronation of William Lovie III., but did not end the Lucernian Civil War as Sean Lovie escaped Lucerne and his escape led to Sean Lovie's Takeover of Berne. William Lovie III's takeover of Lucerne would lead to the end of the James Lovie II. reign of the Kingdom of Lucerne as he retreated to Orleans but it did start the Second Lucernian Civil War as Sean Lovie retreated to Berne where he rallied supporters. William Lovie III's takeover of Lucerne would unlike his brothers takeover of Berne be a rather bloodless affair as only less then a dozen people would die during the actual takeover and then as a result of his control of the Kingdom of Lucerne there were dozens of executions that followed this event as he learned the true extent of what had been going on with his fathers reign. Returning From Victory As William Lovie III. moved back towards Lucerne following the victory at Tree HIll it would be Janos Flynt that was in a position that was only a step beneath his brother Tavin Flynt of whom was running the city watch as the commander. On the days following the liberation of Tree Hill news begin to filter into the city that William Lovie III. was on his way to Lucerne and was planning on removing his father from power. While during this time Bill Lovie made no effort to control the city watch so that they would defend the city, his young son Sean Lovie did attempt to stop his entry. The liberation of Tree Hill was the moment that Sean Lovie understood that William would return to Lucerne and attempt to remove his father, and most likely kill him as by this point there was no scenario where William couldn't have known the truth of what happened at Tree Hill. This wasn't something Sean could allow so he begin ordering the guards of the city to prepare the defenses of the city in order to make sure that william had no way of entering the city. He mainly was giving these orders to Tavin Flynt of whom had always retained the belief that he was loyal to House Lovie first and then the Kingdom thus he made the choice to stand beside Sean Lovie, and Bill Lovie. This decision was met with rumblings throughout the city watch as most wanted William to be victorious but his control over the top echelons was powerful, and most believed he had the support of his brother Janos Flynt of whom was the most influential member of the city watch. Following the arrival of the raven by declaring the victory of William Lovie III. it would be Bill Lovie that would recall his niece Michelle Trachtenberg to the Sky Towers and would take out all of his anger on the poor depressed young girl, and following his attack of Michelle he would exile her to Whitehaven Castle and reveal this to no one outside of his closest confidents. Wedding of Bella Swan and William Lovie III. Main Article : Wedding of Bella Swan and William Lovie III. While William was unknowingly to Alice engaging in a sexual relationship with Brooke Scott in Tree Hill it would be Alice that was pushing forward with plans for the wedding of William Lovie III. and her best friend Bella Swan. William would departs Tree Hill planning to go to Forks and reveal the truth to Bella but after he arrived at Forks he was met first by his sister, and Alice would be so excited that despite not wanting to marry Bella anymore he is unable to disappoint his sister of whom loves Bella deeply, and he goes through with the wedding despite everything in him wanting Brooke more. Trying to delay the wedding William is at first successful and the army of Lucerne prepares to leave for the capital but this is delayed when Bella reveals that she is pregnant basically forcing William to marry her in order to keep from having a bastard. Thus due to the pregnancy Alice is able to delay the departure of William in order to have the wedding before he arrives in Lucerne, and thus join House Swan and House Lovie together before he leaves for Lucerne. During the wedding itself Alice watches him lie during the Vow to protect and love her for the rest of his days and following this while everyone else is screaming in excitement Alice is in a fog of which is noticed by Edward Cullen of whom holds her hand and walks with her out of the ceremony as they follow William and Bella who now married are heading towards the wedding feast. Following the ceremony she walks out and sees Lanna Lannister talking with Jasper Hale of whom is gently rubbing her arm, and following this she looks for Dylan Steinmare of whom she finds and takes him away from the party and kisses him. As they become more heated she pulls away leaving him behind, and returning to the party where she takes her seat beside William of whom holds her hand as several prominent members of the Kingdom of Lucerne say nice things about the married couple. Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe